A semiconductor device such as a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), or the like may have a trench gate structure in which a gate is formed in the interior of a trench.
In the trench gate structure, there are cases where an interconnect is filled into the outer circumference of the semiconductor device; and the interconnect is connected to gate electrodes and an electrode pad. When the semiconductor device is switched to the ON state, a voltage is applied to the gate electrodes from the electrode pad via the interconnect.
It is desirable for the electrical resistance between the interconnect and the electrode pad to be low.